Who You Are
by Bren99
Summary: WeeVer. He's nothing like her last boyfriend, or the one before that. A look at what a WeeVer relationship might be like..


A/N: My first "relationship WeeVer" fic although it's not really 'romantic' In a sense it's how a WeeVer relationship would be, through my eyes.. So yeah, try at your on risk heh..

**Who You Are**

He's nothing like her last boyfriend, or the one before that. Actually, he's nothing like any of her old boyfriends, and she likes it that way. She likes that it's new, but it doesn't feel new, because he knows her, and she thinks she's starting to know him too. She can't help but laugh about how they started. He says she only started hanging out with him to avoid her other friend's needs to talk about her feelings. She doesn't tell him that he's right, she doesn't have too, instead she tells him she's glad he was there when she needed him.

He's not romantic, or much for hearts and flowers. The little things that he does for her touch her more than anything. He brings her coffee while she's at work, and he manages to see her after her classes whenever he can. He doesn't always get to talk to her, but his smirk and wave are enough to get her through the day.

She thinks he has a way with words, and loves that he keeps her on her toes. He doesn't allow her to play games, and he doesn't forgive and forget until they have everything worked out. He's brutally honest with her, and even when she tucks her head and tries to get out of a argument, he makes her face things until finally he's holding her and she's thanking him for never changing.

There are times when they fight for days. He tells her she's too stubborn for her own good, and she tells him he's too set in his ways. When she gets mad and leaves his house, it takes her two days to realize that he's not going to come to her. He's teaching her to bend, and when she finally does pull in to his drive way, he's sitting on the porch smirking. She can't help but smile when he tells her he knew she'd come back, and he smiles back when she tells him, next time he better come to her.

They rarely talk about Logan or Lilly, or anything from the past. Instead, they talk about cases and her classes, and the job he's so thankful she helped him get. She doesn't want to remember all the times she didn't trust him, and she's pretty sure he doesn't want to think about it either.

He rarely holds her hand, and he doesn't call her cutesy nicknames. He does hold her when they watch movies, and he only calls her Veronica during quite times alone. When they are in public, he wraps his arm around her waist, and laughs about all the jealous guys they pass. Around her friends, he sometimes gets shy and flustered. He declares that they want her with someone better, and it takes her the whole drive home to convince him other wise.

When she asks him what he thinks of the people in her life he only smirks. It takes her awhile to get him to admit that he likes Mac, regrets taping Wallace to the pole, but will never, ever be able to tolerate the one who calls himself Piz. When she asks him about Parker, he ducks his head and says she reminds him of Lilly, only nicer. It's an assessment she actually agrees with, and then she tells him she thinks Lilly is laughing at them somewhere.

The first time he tells her that he loves her she smiles gently and mumbles something that sounds a lot like me too. It confuses her when he just shakes his head at her, and she can't help but ask what it's about. He tells her that she has issues with feelings, but he's not worried about it. It shocks and confuses her until he tells her that when she is ready to say the words she will. She reluctantly asks him if all her hang-ups bother him, and he's quick to tell her only when he forgets her past. She kisses him and thanks him for his honesty, and he laughs and tells her that's just the kind of guy he his.

Sometimes she thinks that they might actually make it. Other times she thinks about all the reasons why they won't. It takes seeing him to remind her that yes, she really does want this, she really wants him in her life. So when he pulls her into his arms and tells her to stop focusing on her past she does her best to listen. She knows she's a work in progress, but he accepts that even when she has no idea why.

They're both full of broken edges and tattered dreams, and she's finally starting to realize that's okay. They can't change who they were, and they can't become who they need to be today, but together, she thinks they might be able to start working on tomorrow. It's a step by step process, learning to trust again, but she's willing to try, and for some reason he's willing to stand beside her, and for now that's enough.


End file.
